cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue/Relationships
The relationships of Blue with the characters in the Black Lion franchise. Family Harold and Scarface Harold and Scarface are Blue's brothers and best friends. Since they were cubs, the Lion Brothers had always had each other's back. When they all entered adulthood and became husbands and fathers of their respective families, the Lion Brothers maintained a loving bond with each other and is always ready to fight for their kingdom, together. Angela Angela is Blue's wife and lover. The two lions fell in love with each other after Blue rescued Angela from Terry and his gang. A few years later, they got married and became the parents of three cubs. Blue is extremely loving and protective of Angela. He's aware and has learned to respect his wife's wish for independence. Blue and Angela can often get into arguments and it's mostly due to Angela reprimanding Blue on his jovial and goofy behavior. Regardless of the argument, Blue and Angela always have the time to forgive each other based on the problem. Andre Andre is Blue's youngest and second son. Andre reminds Blue of how he was when he was a cub. He often daydreams about how Andre will rule Africa when he's crowned king. In the present day, Blue supports, nurtures and encourages his son to follow his dreams and never treats him scornfully when he makes a mistakes. Nathan Nathan is Blue's oldest and first son. He reminds Blue of when he was a teenager and can relate to the problems that Nathan is having at the age of 15. He often reassures his son whenever he's overwhelmed with the responsibilities of protecting the kingdom. Also, along with Angela, Blue can sometimes lose his patience when they bicker or rudely tease each other. He also teaches Nathan how to respect his siblings and tells him the importance of having them. Candice Candice is Blue's eldest and only daughter. The two are shown to have a close and loving bond. Blue often has to give his daughter space when she is having problems but despite Candice's desire to be left alone, Blue is at the ready to comfort and give her support on handling the responsibilities at school, home and with ruling the kingdom when she becomes queen. Friends and Allies Hugo Hugo's is Blue's best friend The two immediately became close friends despite their awkward introduction that they had earlier. Blue admits sympathy when Hugo tells him about his tragic past. Blue's friendship with the Black Lion is strengthened when he risks his life to protect him and his brothers from being skinned alive by fur collectors. He then jumps in to protect Hugo when he was in danger. After the fur collectors are arrested, Blue and his brothers caught the plane to Africa, not before the lion tearfully says goodbye and promises to see him again. Following the events of the adventure, Blue shows up at the castle with his family who has prepared a feast for Hugo in celebration for the Lion Brothers' return. In the cartoon series, Blue's friendship with Hugo has grown stronger and the two has promised to protect each other when either of them are in grave danger. Melody, Jacques and Crazy Unlike Hugo and Robo, Blue was slightly disdainful towards the laughing hyenas, mostly because Blue and his brothers never encountered any good hyenas. Luckily, as the episode progressed, Blue began to accept the trio and allowed them to move into the castle along with his other brothers' acceptance. Enemies Blackeye Along with the rest of the royal family, Blue has an animosity towards Blackeye for using dark magic to torture Harold and control the kingdom. He hates Blackeye for trying to several attempts to kidnap and/or flirt with his wife. Terry Terry is Africa's most dangerous criminal and the nemesis of the Lion Brothers as he attempted to murder their lovers when they were younger. Blue and his brothers continued to protect the kingdom from Terry and his gang, up until his ultimate demise. Category:Relationships